The passenger compartments of vehicles such as automobiles and trucks are usually equipped with sun shades comprising one or more visor panels mounted on a rod or the like, which panels pivot downwardly from a stored position against the ceiling of the vehicle, to various lower positions for shielding the eyes of a passenger and/or operator from sunlight. Certain of such visor panels are laterally adjustable in position along the mounting rod for enhanced shielding effectiveness.
It will be appreciated that a sun visor mounting arrangement for such sun visor panels must provide for the positive retention of the visor panel against the vehicle's ceiling for storage, yet accommodate pivotal adjustability of the visor panel and lateral adjustability of the visor panel along the longitudinal axis of the mounting rod. For simplicity of assembly, such a mounting arrangement should be formed from as few separate components as possible, and include means therein for minimizing annoying rattles and vibrations and enhancing the smooth adjustment of the visor panel both in pivotal and laterally movable modes.
While various prior art mounting arrangements provide for the pivotal adjustment of a visor panel about a mounting rod therefor, they do not provide any mechanism for smoothly guiding a visor panel along the mounting rod for the lateral adjustment of the position of the panel. Moreover, such prior art mounting arrangements often use a single means to both retain the visor panel in a stored position and frictionally hold the visor panel in various angularly adjusted positions about the mounting rod. Accordingly, such retention and adjustment means tend to be relatively complex in shape and may be incapable of optimally performing either one of the retention or adjustment functions due to the requirements placed thereon for the performance of the other such function.